Picture Perfect
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: Dedicated to Aki. Hope you enjoy it :3  About Kendall!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry i brought some of my hate and anger into this. The start is kinda emotional, but I feel better. I have it all of my chest now (:  
>Now, this goes out to Aki. A friend of Kiki's. Never let anything stand in your way to succeeding the best in life. If your ever feeling down, just SMILE! That always works for me.<br>Anyways, take care, god bless & here is Picture Perfect. (: _

As you walked in the door from another long day at school, you realised no one was home. You searched the bedrooms to make sure no one was hiding, but no, you were home alone. You walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of cookies with a note:  
><em><br>Aki,  
>have gone out, be home later.<br>Don't eat all he cookies.  
>Love, Mum. Xxx<em>

You sighed and grabbed two cookies, one too eat now and one for later. You grabbed a glass of milk and went to your room. You walked up to your mirror and asked  
>"What is wrong with me?<br>There's a guy out there for me somewhere.  
>They always laugh at my hair, my hat. At me. They always laugh at me.<br>Why?"

"Every day they make my day torture.  
>Everyday it gets harder.<br>I wish there was someone there to stand up for me.  
>Someone to be there for me.<br>Someone who knows me for me not just the rumours.  
>Someone who is nice to me and my friends."<p>

A tear rolled down your cheek. Another tear followed. Every day you sat there and cried wish you were _perfect._

You sat there, you don't know how long but you got up when you heard the door open. It must be late. You ran to turn off your light and jumped into bed. A couple of minutes later your hear your door creak open and the light floods in. You stay still pretending to be sleeping. "Goodnight Aki. Have a good sleep" you hear your mum whisper.  
>You wish you could have rolled over and told her everything, but you couldn't. You got up and turned on your bedside table lamp grabbing your cookie that had been there for hours, and walked over to your desk and grab out your diary.<br>The diary where you'd kept everything.  
>Happy moments, sad moments, everything.<br>You ripped out today's page and wrote:  
><em>'I am going to change.<br>I am not going to let them bring me down anymore.' _right in the middle. You grabbed a pin and stuck it to your notice board.

Today you decided to change.  
>Tomorrow you would show them you won't let them do it again.<br>You smiled to yourself and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, okay! Here's the next chapter. I haven't updated in ages! Sorry. I don't have an excuse this time :/ only that i haven't really been on the computer. I've been busy Christmas shopping! :D  
>This gives me the time to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!<br>Take Care and God Bless. (: x _

~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~

Walking into the front gates you couldn't help but smile.  
>"What you smiling at girl?" Kiki asks you nudging you with her shoulder.<br>"I just decided to let go of everything and stand up to the bullying. The only reason why they bully me is because i don't stand up for it. I shouldn't be getting bullied for the way i look because God made everyone beautiful in their own way" you reply smiling putting on your beanie.  
>"Way to go!" Kiki replies walking through the doors into the corridor.<br>You chuck your bag into the locker and grab your books for English. You say goodbye to Kiki and head towards your English class.  
>You see something come flying towards you and duck to try and miss it. You hear the splat behind you on the lockers and people looking towards you to see what happened. They see it's you and just laugh. Why?<br>You run to the toilets but someone puts out there foot and trips you. Your books and paper go everywhere. You scurry to pick them up and you see someone bend down to help you.  
>"Go away." You snap.<br>"No. I saw what they did. They have no reason to pick on you." His soft voice says.  
>You look up as he hands you your last book into his dark green eyes. His soft dimpled smile and his beanie! Wait his beanie! It was the exact same as yours.<br>You smile and stand up. You feel like running off into the toilets like you used to do most other days, but you had a feeling that he would look after you. He jumps up and puts his arm around you.  
>"So, where's your first class?" he asks looking down on you.<br>"Uhh, English".  
>"Me too! I just started today. At least I know someone before class starts. You have to show me where to go; this school is kinda big when you first start out."<br>You smile and half laugh at his cheesiness and look up to him. He's looking around getting the most of the school in, his green eyes, his cute dimpled smile, his hair, his beanie. Everything about him you liked. _Did you, the one and only Aki have a bit of a crush on him?_ He looks down to look at you and you quickly look away. "I saw you looking. Don't worry you can look all you want. It's fine with me." He says smiling down at you. You look down at the ground trying to hold back a smile.

No one has ever done this except for your close group of friends. He was special. He was kind, and caring, and he was cute! You had to admit that. You turn left and head into English. You hang your coat up at the door and walk in. You take a seat near the back at a two-seater desk. He sits next to you.  
>"I'm Kendall" he whispers.<br>"Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Aki" you whisper back smiling.  
>He smiles at you and turns to the front to pay attention. You continued to look and 'study' him. He was perfect.<p>

Before long an hour was up and English was over. It was one of the shortest lessons you've ever had. You grabbed your books and walked out of class behind Kendall. You grabbed your coat and said "I'll see at lunch. I have a 2 hour violin practice for a competition coming up."  
>"Oh okay. Meet you in the cafeteria?" Kendall asks.<br>"Uhh, I'll meet outside on the steps. I'd rather not be inside especially after being stuck inside for 2 hours" you say walking down the corridor towards the music block.  
>"Yeah, sure. That's fine."<br>You stop outside the music block and open your arms out to hug him.  
>"See ya!" you say pushing open the door getting hit by the sound of people already play.<br>"Oops i'm late" you say turning around hoping to see Kendall just once before you go but he's already gone.

_Okay! That's all (;  
>But i'm writing a really cute story right now! And i've already started the next chapter.<br>WAHOO! :D  
>Also my birthday is in 11 days! And Christmas is in 10! yay yay yay. <em>

_Goodbye fellow people. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I had fun writing this chapter! I don't know where i got the idea from, but oh well! :L Enjoy. Review please! It would make my day._

"Aki! Aki wait up" you hear someone call from behind you. You turn around to see who it is. It was Kiki.  
>You ran up to her and hugged her.<br>"Hey" you say smiling.  
>"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to? She asks.<br>'Well, umm that was Kendall. He's new and he helped me with my books and we're in English together. He's really nice and he's cute."  
>"You've talked to Kendall? Heaps of girls have been talking about him and they would kill to be you. They all want to talk to him. Apparently he's from a band called Big Time Rush or something. He's like famous basically." She says shrugging her shoulders at the last words.<br>"OMG! You're lying. Tell me you're lying! He. Can't. Be. Famous. He wouldn't talk to me if he was. " you say jumping around.  
>"I'm serious." Kiki says looking at you and you stop jumping around.<br>"I must ask him about that" you say trying to remain calm.  
>"Yeah, well do you want to-" she starts but you interrupt her "S**T! I was supposed to meet him outside. I'm really sorry. Tomorrow? I promise. I'm sorry." You say hugging her shoving your books into your bag at the same time.<br>"It's okay" Kiki says smiling "But i'm going to keep you to that promise!"  
>"Okay! I really am sorry" you say as your running towards the doors.<p>

You push open the doors and step outside getting hit by the sunlight. You almost feel like you're a vampire, the sun is so bright. You look around trying to find Kendall but he's nowhere to be seen. You take a seat on the steps leaning up against the pole. You hear your phone go off and see it's from Kiki.

_'How's your date going? (; '  
><em>You laugh and reply ' _Firstly it's not a date, and secondly he's not even here yet'.  
><em>You put your phone away and lean your head back trying to take in the most of the sun since you're not a vampire.  
>"Aki? Hey Aki. Wake up" you hear someone faintly say.<br>"Mhhm no." You mumble back.  
>"Come on! I have to talk to you!" you hear a familiar voice say.<br>"No. I'm sleeping. It's not time for school yet."  
>"Aki. It's me Kiki. You're at school."<br>"I'm not at school" you say.  
>Wait what? You're at school? S**T! Wake up Aki.<p>

You open your eyes and get blinded by the sun light.  
>"Why didn't you get me out of the sun? You know people aren't supposed to see what i really am" you say joking around.<br>"Oh I'm sorry! Quickly come. I can see you're already starting to sparkle." Kiki says laughing.  
>"Vampires don't sparkle! They burn if they come into contact with the sun. Luckily i'm wearing my necklace. You know."<br>Kiki bends over laughing not being able to take the joke anymore.  
>"Hey! Hey being a vampire is a very serious thing you know! Not many people in the world can be as special as me."<br>"Yeah true. I wish i was a vampire. Then we could hang out at night you know where we couldn't sparkle in the sunlight."  
>"Kiki. Night time is very dangerous as well you know. There are werewolves around."<br>"Oh! Why didn't i think of them! I don't want to be a vampire anymore. I think you should just stake me."  
>You look up to see that Kiki was serious staring at you sad now and you laugh so hard your stomach starts to hurt.<br>She hits you with her bag around your head. "I'm serious you know. I might actually be a vampire."  
>"Kiki you can't be a vampire! It's impossible."<br>"Nothing is impossible."  
>"True! But seriously, a vampire?"<br>"Yes. I'm a vampire. But i don't really want to be anymore" Kiki says shrugging her shoulders.  
>"You've got to take risks, you know. Live life like me! Being a vampire is fun. Running through the forest dodging all the trees wind blowing through your hair. The speed is amazing! Serious, it's better than chocolate. No, wait. Chocolate is better. But this comes up second!"<br>"Okay, okay! You got me. I can't take this anymore" Kiki says looking at you with tears rolling down her face from laughter.  
>As you take seat on a step the bell rings and you have to get back up.<br>"Did lunch really over?" you ask Kiki.  
>"Yeah. We have assembly and apparently there's some band playing."<br>You jump up grabbing your bag and Kiki follows in suit. You both head up to the doors, through the corridor and down to the gym.  
>As you turn the corner you see the crowd of students trying to get it.<br>"What's the rush?" you say to Kiki but someone else hears and turns around "Big Time Rush is playing. You know that new guy that started; yeah well he's in the band. Everyone loves him!"  
>You sigh. So that's where he was at lunch time when he was supposed to meet you. You slowly get in and take a seat in the middle, directly in front of the stage waiting to see what's so good about him and his band.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated in ages. I've had work for the past 3 days and i have to get up really early so i haven't had time to write any as i'm half asleep. But i like this story so i wrote another chapter first! I write in Kendall POV for a bit. I dunno why but i just did. This chapter is like longer than someof the other chapters put together but yeah.**

**Disclaimer; i don't own Big Time Rush or the boys : ( but i wish i did.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

'_This is our someday' _the band sung finishing off their first song.  
>The sound that came as they finished was like you were stuck inside a drum and someone kept bashing it. You'd never seen the school so loud before, not even at a basketball game.<br>But, you had to admit, they were quite good. No matter how much you hated Kendall right now.  
>You jumped up and joined in with the rest of the school jumping around and screaming.<br>"Hey guys! I'm Carlos" the guy on the end said.  
>"I'm James!" the next guy said with a hair flick.<br>"I'm Logan!" another said.  
>"And I'm Kendall." The whole gym erupted. Well mainly the girls screaming.<br>"And together we're Big Time Rush" they all said together.  
>"Next up we're singing Worldwide! Hope you enjoy it" Logan said.<br>The music played and Kendall started off. His voice was amazing.  
>He was looking around the crowd, by the looks of it, trying to find someone. He looked straight ahead and caught your eye as they sung '<em>yes i may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry cause you have my heart.' <em>In a way, it felt like he was singing that directly to you. You broke contact when yet again the crowd erupted.  
>They played about 5 more songs ending in Cover Girl making all the girls go crazy.<br>You felt a tear roll down your cheek. Why was he so cute? Why did you have to fall for one of the most popular guys in the school? He wouldn't like you anymore now that all the girls are after him.  
>As soon as the song ended you got up and ran out. You ran for the bathrooms and just let the tears poor out. You would be late home, but oh well.<p>

He's just like every other guy you know. Acts all innocent and like he loves you and then he moves onto another girl, yet just to play her. Why?

"Aki? Are you in here?" you heard someone call out.  
>You remained silent not wanting to talk to anyone.<br>You heard the door shut and someone saying "No she's not in there. I'm sorry Kendall, maybe she went home?"  
>Wait. What? Kendall. He was looking for you?<br>You got up and opened the door. You looked into the mirror.  
>You were no longer crying but your makeup showed that you had. A mix of mascara and eye liner was running down your cheek. You grabbed a paper towel and wet it lightly. You tried to wipe away most of the makeup, but it just smudged. You heard the door open and Kiki was in the doorway.<br>She took one look at you and came running over "Are you okay? I tried looking for you. I came in here before. Kendall was looking for you. He wanted to say sorry for not coming. He was really down." She said all in a rush.  
>"Oh" was all you could manage to say. She grabbed another paper towel and helped you clear away the makeup.<br>"i think he's still in the gym with his band, do you want to go see him?" she asked.  
>You turned and looked at her. You hugged her and said thank you.<br>It took a second for her to realise what was going one but she hugged you back.  
>"You really are the best friend anyone could ask for" you said smiling.<br>"And you're an amazing friend that deserves to have someone that won't play her, so get your ass to the hall and go see him. I know you really like him." She said grabbing our shoulders and pushing you towards the door.  
>You said thank you again really quickly and ran to the gym.<p>

**Kendall' POV.**

As you headed out of 4th period class and started to walk towards the front doors you heard a familiar voice call out your name.

"Carlos?" you said tuning around to see not just Carlos but Logan and James standing there.  
>"What are you guys doing here?" you asked confused.<br>"Well, we thought we'd come and see our buddy. We miss you." James said.  
>You laughed and said "Guys, it's been about 5 hours since i last saw you. You can't of missed me."<br>"Well, playing hockey without is kinda unfair with 2 against 1. So we have missed you. We can't really play it unless you're there".  
>"You played hockey without me? You guys are gonna pay big time now!" you said pretending to be really sad.<br>"Oh - Oh we're sorry" Logan said apologetically "We didn't realise you'd be so upset."  
>"But you know how much i love hockey"<br>"We haven't played it in days so we thought we'd play. We're really sorry" James said.  
>"Oh guys. I'm only kidding." You said laughing. "I'm not upset; you see I do Drama now so I thought I'd do a bit of practice."<br>Logan and James got angry as they had been fooled but Carlos stood there laughing.  
>"Why are you laughing Carlos?" Logan asked angrily.<br>"Well you see, i knew Kendall was acting. I'm just smart like that" he said between laughs.  
>"Oh right." James said.<p>

"So anyway guys, why did you really come?" you asked.  
>"Well, we thought since we're a band we could play a concert. So we called the principal and asked. She said yes. So we're playing after lunch, and we thought we'd com and practice for a bit beforehand." Carlos said.<br>"Oh, right." You said thinking about Aki. Why did they have to come now?  
>They all looked at you and Logan asked "Are you going to take us to the gym? Apparently we're playing there."<br>"Oh yeah, right." You said obvious that you were distracted.  
>You turned and made your way towards the gym. You could hear the boys taking quietly behind you.<br>_He's distracted.  
>No shit Carlos.<br>Hey! Stop it.  
>I think he's in love with a girl. This happened last year remember.<br>Oh yeah. He's in love.  
>Woah that was fast. 4 hours and he's already in love.<br>We have to meet her.  
>Yes. Yes we do.<br>_  
>You pushed open the door and walked into the gym. The boys decided to shut up about your love life and come stand beside you. You made your way to the stage that was set up.<br>"This is going to be fun!" Carlos said jumping around.

You started off by playing this is our someday. You were used to loud screaming and yelling from fans but never this loud. Maybe 'cause you were in a building with walls. The reaction was amazing.  
>You introduced yourselves and played the next song. Worldwide.<br>Where was she? Had she even turned up? Your mind was elsewhere for the whole song. You searched the crowd looking for her. It couldn't be that hard looking for someone as pretty as her.  
>As the last lines were sung, i found her right in the middle staring at me.<br>Why was she so amazing? She must hate me. I stood her up on the first time we were supposed to meet. She' not right for me. She deserves better. No guy should muck up on the first time. What am i going to say, my friends came and made me go to the hall so i could hear them discuss my love life?  
>Yeah right.<br>The school erupted once again and she stood up. She made her way down the stands and headed towards the door. Why was she leaving?  
><em>I've really stuffed this up. She can't even be here to watch me sing.<em>

Time went slowly throughout your mini concert you had. You tried your hardest to focus on the songs. But all you could think about was Aki. How badly you fucked up. How much she probably hates you.

When the concert finished you found her friend Kiki. You told her everything that had happened and asked her if you could find her for you.  
>"i think i know where she may be. Follow me". She said walking out of the gym towards what looked like the girls toilets.<br>"Wait here" she said as she walked into the toilets.  
>"Aki? Are you in here?" you heard her say.<br>Less than 10 seconds later she walked out "No she's not in there. I'm sorry Kendall, maybe she went home?"  
>"Yeah. Maybe. Thanks anyway" you said trying to smile.<br>You thought that maybe Kiki could help, but not even her best friend could. Maybe it's just not meant to be.  
>You made your way back to the gym to help pack up.<br>"Where'd you go?" James asked.  
>"Just went to talk to someone" you said looking down.<br>"Is it this special girl?" Logan asked sitting beside you.  
>"How do you know it's a special girl?" you asked putting your head in your hands.<br>"So, it's a special guy? Carlos asked.  
>"What?" you said looking up to the boys. "No, it's a girl. I just need to apologize to her. I was meant to see her at lunch and then you' came to practice. You travelled quite far to come see me so i came with you' and she probably thinks I've stood her up or something."<br>"Oh. We're really sorry. You should have told us, it would have been okay."  
>"Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway."<br>You slowly got up and started to pack away the equipment.  
>You heard the door open and turned around.<br>It was Aki. You couldn't help but smile.  
>"I think this is the girl" you heard James whisper.<br>"Me too" Logan or Carlos replied. You couldn't figure out who.  
>"She's really pretty" James whispered.<br>"Okay guys, could you shut up" you whispered to them all.  
>"This is your time to apologize to her. Go! Before i go over there" Logan said.<br>You turned around and gave him an almost death stare.  
>"Thanks guys" you said smiling away.<br>You jumped off the stage and walked over to where Aki was standing.  
>"Hey beautiful" you said.<br>She smiled and hugged you.  
>You hugged her back with the biggest grin on your face realising she forgave you for being a dick. Now to being a gentleman. You grabbed her hand and walked towards the door.<br>"Let's go get a smoothie. I really like smoothies"

**Yaaaaah. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! If you have any ideas that you want in the story, feel free to tell me! And i'll add it in :D  
>I know i don't update much, but but but, yeah. :3<br>I started writing this on Christmas but then i got distracted /: and i don't come on the computer much at all. :LL but anyways, heres the next chapter :D  
><strong>

~~~ ~

"So, i hear your dating Kendall now" said James from behind you.  
>"Yeah, well you could say that. After all, we do have the same beanie."<br>"I knew there was something the same with you guys! I knew it. I've gotta go tell Logan." He said turning around and running down the corridor.  
>"LOGAN! LOGAN! I won the bet! They have the same beanie" you heard him yelling from down the other end of the corridor, people looking at him weirdly.<p>

"Hello ma'am." you heard as someone wrapped their arms around your waist kissing your hair.  
>You turned around and looked into the deep green eyes of, the one and only Kendall Schmidt.<br>"You're so cute, you know _sir_." you whispered going on your tip toes to kiss him.

"Oh my lady, i think i love you" he said half singing half talking.  
>"Oh really, fascinating. I think i might love you too. Just a little bit". You said in a posh accent trying to hold back laughter.<br>"Well, may I be a gentlemen and escort you to your next class?" Kendall said straightening up and holding out his arm. You locked your arm in his and started to skip down the corridor.  
>When you reached your next class, which happened to be English which you shared with the man himself, Kendall, you walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat.<p>

Today you were watching a movie so you could sit at the back and talk.  
>"I'm really sorry about the other day, you know. I didn't mean to stand you up."<br>"Oh, it's okay. I had a good talk with Kiki about how we're really vampires." You said with a serious face.  
>You turned to look at Kendall to see why he wouldn't reply but he was laughing to hard.<br>"You're a vampire?" he asked.  
>"Well, yeah. We think so. Like, the other day we survived in the sun but that's only because we had our lucky necklaces on" you said holding up your necklace. "But every other time we go out in the sun without it, we get burnt. It kinda sucks."<br>"Does that mean you're going to turn me into a vampire?"  
>"No. That would be silly. I'm not doing twilight on you, and making you become one."<br>"Oh good. You had me scared for a while there."  
>"Being a vampire is not really a big thing. It's kinda cool sometimes".<br>"So wait, you're actually a vampire?"  
>"Well, you'll have to wait and see about that" you said winking at him.<p>

The bell rung and you realised that lesson had gone really fast. You jumped up and Kendall grabbed your hand and walked you to music class.  
>"Are you busy tonight?" he asked.<br>"Uhhm, no. I don't think so, why?"  
>"Do you want to go out with me, on a date?" he said smiling.<br>You stopped and looked up at him. "I'd love to".  
>"Great, we'll talk more at lunch". And with that he kissed you on the forehead and said bye.<br>You stood there for a couple of seconds thinking over what happened, then realised you were meant to be in class, so you turned and walked into class.

"Kiki!" you yelled running up behind her.  
>"Hey Aki!" she said "How are you?<br>"Well, i couldn't be better. Life is good. Kendall is great."  
>"That's good!" she said excitedly. "I have something to tell you."<br>"Tell me. Tell me."  
>She grabs your hand and pulls you towards the back of the classroom where no one is.<br>She sits you down and then takes a seat.  
>"I'm going on a date tonight" she said smiling.<br>"Me too! Well i don't know when, but Kendall asked me just before class."  
>"Maybe we could go on a double date!"<br>"Wait, hold up. Who are you going with?"  
>"Well, you know his Latino friend? His names Carlos and he asked me out just before. He's so cute!"<br>"OMG! This is going to be fun! I hope they let us go on a double date".

"Alright class! Gather around. We've got to practice for the competition this weekend."  
>You hurried up to the front and didn't talk about the date anymore.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~

**Short chapter, yeah i know. But i have major writing block! Gaaaah.  
>i promise the next chapter will be longer, as its the date but yeah. :**


End file.
